Cane Ashby
Cane Ashby (born ' Ethan James Atkinson') was portrayed by Daniel Goddard. Biography Cane was the adopted son of Violet Montgomery and later the adopted son of Jill Fenmore. He was the biological son of Colin Atkinson and Genevieve Atkinson. Cane had one sister, Samantha Atkinson and a twin brother Caleb Atkinson. Cane was the husband of Lily Winters and the father of Charlie and Mattie Ashby. New To Town, Amber and Lily Cane was a bartender at Indigo, Neil Winters' nightclub. An Australian national, Cane remained in the United States beyond the expiration of his visa and was fearful of being deported. Shortly thereafter he became involved with Amber Moore. She later found out that Cane was trying to find his birth mother. He was adopted by a woman named Violet, who died shortly after, and then raised by Violet's brother, Langley Montgomery. At the same time, Amber was also trying to track down Jill Abbott's son who had been switched with another child by Katherine Chancellor shortly after his birth. She realized that Cane might be Jill's son and tried to capitalize on that by marrying him. Amber and Cane went to Las Vegas where she got him drunk and tricked him into thinking they got married. In February 2007, it was revealed that Amber's suspicions were correct. Additionally, the revelation that Cane was Jill's son prevented his deportation since he was a native-born U.S. citizen. Cane and Amber got used to being married, and eventually moved onto the Chancellor estate. Katherine also offered Cane an executive position in the construction division of Chancellor Industries, which he accepted.Cane began to be suspicious about his marriage. He realized that his signature on the wedding certificate did not look like his own. After contacting Amber's former mother-in-law, Brooke, and asking questions about her history with Amber, he eventually realized the truth--that the marriage was invalid. Later that year, Cane shared a kiss with the recently-divorced Lily Winters, and also began a flirtation with Assistant District Attorney Heather Stevens. Cane and Heather mutually decided to be just friends. Cane felt chemistry with Lily and wanted to romantically pursue her. When he found out how much younger than him she was, he decided against it. The two continued to be drawn to each other until they decided to not let age be an issue for them. Cane and Lily started dating, despite Neil's disapproval. Lily became pregnant with Cane's child, but miscarried early on. Cane and Lily continued to see each other, and they each professed their love for one another on several occasions. They were in a committed relationship and started living together in the house Cane bought for them. Cane proposed to Lily by giving her a fortune cookie with a ring inside and she accepted. Cane ended up getting drunk and passing out in Chloe Mitchell's car. Chloe, Billy and Delia Chloe took advantage of the situation by tricking Cane into believing they had sex. Even though Chloe was pregnant before pulling her scheme, a recent DNA test showed that Cane could not be excluded as the father of Chloe's child, much to her enjoyment and Cane and Lily's horror. Lily moved out. Lily urged Cane to marry Chloe so he could be there for his child. In September it was revealed that Chloe had been lying about her identity all along. Her real name was Kate Valentine, and she was in fact the daughter of Katherine's longtime maid, Esther Valentine. This enraged Cane who realized Chloe had been lying to him since the start of the whole fiasco. Jill urged him to consider getting a good lawyer with the ultimate goal of getting an annulment. Cane began to grow closer to Chloe over the prospect of them having a baby. In early October Cane met his half brother, Billy Abbott, who had returned to Genoa City. After a fight between Chloe and Lily in which Chloe fell from a ladder, he made it clear to Lily that Chloe and the baby were his first priority. Lily agreed that that was where his priorities should be and told both Cane and Chloe she would keep her distance. While Chloe was in the hospital because of the fall from the ladder, Billy found out he is the father of her baby--not Cane. He decided to let Cane raise his baby because he did not think he was father material. Lily fell for Billy and they had a fling. Billy questioned Chloe about the paternity of the baby. He calculated that the baby was his from the timing of their first meeting. However, he kept it a secret. He wanted Lily and decided to forget it and let Cane raise the child since he was the better man. Cane discovered that Lily and Billy had already been intimate and were on their way to a Valentine's Day rendezvous in the mountains. He was upset and started reminiscing over their love affair. He started to panic and rushed to the cabin determined to stop them. He was going to tell Lily that he loved her and that he wanted a life with her. Chloe arrived at the cabin just as Billy told Lily that the baby was his. Chloe went into labor and they her delivered the baby. Cane arrived and professed his love for Lily just as the baby was born. She was named Cordelia. Cane planned to stay in the family he created with Chloe despite his love for Lily. Lily pushed Billy and Chloe to tell Cane the truth. Chloe eventually did, but Cane decided to fight for custody of the baby he claimed as his own. Cane threatened both Chloe and Billy's parental rights and qualifications. Cane had asked Lily to marry him and she accepted, yet he still intended to fight Billy for paternal rights to little Delia. However, at Lily's urging, Cane decided to drop the paternity suit. He declared his love for Lily again, and they married. Following the wedding, Cane recalled his telephone conversation years earlier with a man named "Langley" regarding their joint plan to con Jill and Katherine. The man bore a striking resemblance to the supposedly deceased Phillip Chancellor III. Jill's Real Son, Lily's Cancer and The Twins On June 10, 2009, it was revealed that "Langley" was indeed Phillip, and that he was still very much alive. Nina Webster (who was Phillip's wife at the time of his "death") began a background check on Cane. Her suspicions about Cane continued to grow, and she eventually ordered the exhumation of Phillip's body for genetic testing. When it was discovered that Phillip's casket was empty (and, in fact, never contained a corpse at all), Nina demanded that Cane submit to DNA testing to verify his status as Jill's biological son. Upon learning of Nina's demand, Cane retrieved a vial of blood marked from a carousel of vials he had kept in a hidden freezer for use in DNA testing. Paul Williams revealed to Nina that the blood given for the test to confirm Cane's identity had blood cells which had burst, meaning it had been frozen at one time. Cane revealed that he was not actually Phillip Chancellor III. Everyone was furious. When asked why he did it, the real Phillip appeared before Cane could answer the question. Lily and Cane broke up. Lily was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. Her uterus was taken out during a surgery to remove the cancer, but the doctor was able to harvest two of her eggs. Lily reunited with Cane while continuing the cancer treatment. They decided to continue their plan of starting a family and pursued surrogacy options. Mackenzie Browning agreed to act as their surrogate and became pregnant with Lily and Cane's twins. Soon after, Cane got arrested by an immigration officer who planned to deport him. Cane planned to simply go back and return, until he learned that the chemo didn't work and that Lily was still dying. He punched the guard and rant to Billy for help, but Neil called the cops when he became suspicious. Cane was arrested but the judge decided to let him stay as long as Lily was sick. Meanwhile, Olivia came up with a way to save Lily's life: use the stem cells from the babies. However, Lily and Mac refused to do anything that could potentially harm the babies. When Lily went to France to try another treatment, Cane plotted to sue Mac for access to the stem cells. While Lily was in Paris, she got sicker and sicker. Cane decided to carry on with the case. They went to court and it appeared that Cane was going to win, until Lily appeared. She testified and said how much she loved the babies and how she'd rather die than risk their lives. Cane decided to drop the case. However, the stress made Mac go into early labor and a C-section was ordered. The babies, named Charlie and Matilda Ashby, were tiny but healthy and the umbilical cord stem cells were used to save Lily. Thanks to Sofia Dupre, Cane got a job working with the Canberra, Australia office of Tucker McCall Unlimited which meant he was issued an eight month work visa. That gave Cane eight more months to work out his immigration problems. However, Phillip returned to town to warn Cane that the men who were after him were still looking for him. Phillip said if Cane returned to Australia, he would be in grave danger. Sofie, Blake and James Collier Sofia Dupre came up with a plan so that they could meet with their business associates on the jet so Cane never had to set foot on Aussie soil. This did not matter since the thugs had already found Cane in the US. They sent steaks to his house as a message that they had found him. Then they sent him a DVD of Lily and the babies walking around their house. Cane took Lily and the babies to a remote cabin to try to hide, but their agent, Blake Joseph, followed them. He and Cane eventually fought and the agent told Cane that if he wanted this to end, all he had to do was repay the $5 million they lost when he narced them out. Cane said he didn't have that kind of money, but the agent reminded him that Jill and Kay did. He knocked Cane out as a message that he was not out of reach. In November, 2010, Cane "hired" Blake as consultant James Collier to work on a project for Tucker McCall Unlimited. Really Cane was doing all the work and just getting James paid through TMU. Blake stopped by Cane's. While Lily and Neil went to change Charlie's diaper, Blake held Mattie. Cane's plan to sell Tucker McCall on James Collier backfired when Tucker told him to set up a face to face with Collier -- tomorrow. Cane returned home and was upset to see a cattle rustler holding his baby. Cane told Blake that he would kill him if he did anything to his family. Blake, Colin and Samantha Cane stayed up all night to get James' reports done and then pondered how to produce a man who didn't exist. Cane was about to offer Tucker McCall an excuse for not being able to produce James when Blake Joseph entered and introduced himself as James Collier to sell Cane's scam. In December 2010, Colin Atkinson arrived in town after getting out of prison in Australia and consulted with Blake who had been keeping an eye on Cane. Colin became acquainted with Cane's adoptive mother, Jill Fenmore, who, without knowing who Colin truly was, divulged information about Cane. Shortly afterward, Cane was uneasy when he and Colin came face to face. Colin later threatened Cane to return to Australia to assume his position in the family's organized crime or he would reveal Cane's past problems to Jill and Lily Winters. Jill later invited Colin to a family dinner with her and a mortified Cane at the Chancellor Estate. Colin, in front of Jill, indulged in subtle taunts designed to get Cane’s attention while Cane struggled to maintain his composure. Colin told Jill about a "friend" he and Cane had in common: a young woman named Samantha, Cane's sister and Colin's daughter, who died several years back. Colin unnerved Cane with additional revelations about his past. While Jill was out of the room, Cane held the photo of Samantha in his hand. In hushed tones, Cane snapped at his father, "You're going use my sister to get to me? If you hurt Jill, I will do more than put you in prison. You got it?" Colin claimed he wouldn't hurt Jill because she was a nice lady. Cane shot back that Samantha had been a nice person, too, before Colin destroyed her. Colin told Cane he'd arrived in Genoa City to help Cane but Cane ordered his dad to return to Australia. Colin and Cane Butt Heads Colin Atkinson reminded Cane that he'd gone to jail because Cane had opted to save his own neck. Cane reminded his father that he'd been forced to turn his dad in to the authorities. Colin replied, "You were a willing participant. You're as guilty as the rest of us." Colin told Cane that he'd been the prince of Queensland who had been groomed to become king. Colin demanded to know why Cane had claimed he'd grown up underprivileged in the outback. Jill Fenmore returned and noted that Cane and Colin seemed to be getting along well. Jill asked about Samantha. Cane sadly explained that she was one of the most beautiful people he'd even known, but she'd passed away. Colin added that he'd known the young woman well. Jill said she found it odd that Cane's and Colin's paths had never crossed. Cane said that perhaps they'd both attended Samantha's funeral. Jill said she hoped Cane and Colin would become best friends. After dinner, Jill noted that Cane had barely touched his food. After Colin excused himself and went to the bathroom, Jill demanded to know what was bothering Cane. Cane claimed he was tired and he told Jill to trust him and avoid Colin. Jill told Cane she was just having fun. When Colin returned, he told Cane he planned to take Jill out on a date. After Jill left to get dessert, Cane berated Colin for charming Jill and forcing Blake Joseph to threaten Lily Winters and extort money. Cane demanded to know what his father truly wanted. Colin told Cane to return home and take his rightful place in the organization. Colin added that Cane, Lily and the twins were the only family he had. Cane was livid when Colin admitted he'd seen photographs of the twins. Cane angrily pointed his finger at his dad and said, "They're not your family." Recent Developments Colin Atkinson threateningly insisted that Cane and his family were all part of the deal and would return to Australia together. Cane asked what his father would do if Cane refused but Jill Fenmore returned with a cake so Cane acted civil toward the unwanted guest. Jill smiled as she cut and served the cake. Colin asked Cane if he ever planned to return to Queensland. Cane replied that Genoa City was his home. Jill noted that she was happy to hear that Cane planned to stay. Colin laughed, addressed Jill, and said, "I know this secret about Cane that I bet nobody in the family knows. You want to hear about it?" Jill laughed as she waited for Colin to spill the secret. Cane glared menacingly at Colin. Cane is upset to learn that Jill is engaged to Colin. He threatened to tell Jill everything, but then Colin promised him that if he did, he'd kill her. Cane kept quiet, but was still worried about Jill, as well as Lily, since she recently found out about his lies. Cane hurries to the church to stop the wedding, but Blake blocks him. Lily comes out of the church with the twins and Blake tries to shoot them, but Cane jumps in front of them, giving his life to save his family. it is later revealed that Caleb Atkinson posed as Cane and Cane is still alive while when 'Cane' died it was actually Caleb who posed as him earlier than Colin expected him to. Cane is working with his mother and is posing as Caleb to trick his father into kidnapping the twins and getting arrested for it. It ends up working. Colin gets arrested. In the aftermath of it all, Cane's marriage to Lily suffered after she, along with everyone else, discovered that he was alive. They ended up divorced, but after saving her life and revealing why he had been so secretive with her, Cane and Lily reunite. They get married again on Valentine's Day 2012 in France. Relationships Parents *Colin Atkinson (father) *Genevieve Atkinson (mother) *Jill Fenmore (adoptive mother) Siblings *Samantha Atkinson (sister, deceased) *Caleb Atkinson (twin brother, deceased) Marriages *Amber Moore (invalid) 2007 *Chloe Mitchell (annulled) 2008-2009 *Lily Winters Ashby (2009-2011) (remarried; 2012-) Children *Charlie Ashby (son with Lily) *Mattie Ashby (daughter with Lily) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Winters family Category:Atkinson family Category:Ashby family